Locura y amor
by WaterJuvia
Summary: [AU] [Gruvia] Cuando el Halloween se aproxima es el momento de estar más cerca a la locura y de hacer cualquier leyenda urbana que nos pueda cumplir nuestros deseos, pero ¿qué tan cierta puede a llegar a ser una leyenda cuando haces lo que sea para encontrar algo que buscas?


_Hola mis hermosuras preciosos o preciosas, hoy vengo con una hermosa historia de Halloween que no es tan asustadiza pero si es más que todo graciosa. Espero que lo disfruten._

 _Empieza el maraton de actalizaciones pero bueno sol serán tres pero lo hice con mucho amor para regalarles algo de Halloween, Pues ya saben que todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Here we go!_

* * *

" _Se dice que una vez todos los sentimientos y cualidades_ _del hombre_ _decidieron reunirse_ _en la tierra_ _. Después de que el aburrimiento bostezara por tercera vez, la locura, tan elocuente y convencedora como siempre les propuso a sus demás amigas y amigos una brillante idea que los cautivo a todos._

— _¡Juguemos a las escondidas! –gritó eufórica mientras la intriga y la curiosidad levantaban sus cejas intentando saber de qué se trataba todo ese alboroto. Después de tantos saltos y sonrisas por parte de la alegría emocionada por el posible juego sumamente divertido, la duda y la apatía terminaron aceptando._

 _En ese mismo instante la cuenta comenzó y todos salieron corriendo a esconderse con la única excepción de la pereza que dio tres pasos y cayó lentamente al suelo para esconderse en la primera piedra que encontró, la fe fue directamente al cielo y la envidia se escondió detrás de la sombra del triunfo que había logrado escalar hasta la copa más alta de un árbol enorme._

 _La generosidad casi no logra esconderse, porque cada lugar que encontraba le parecía bueno, para alguno de sus amigos, si era un lago cristalino, ideal para la belleza, si era la copa del árbol perfecta para la timidez, si era una ráfaga de viento, magnífica para la libertad._

 _Así es que terminó escondiéndose en un rayo de sol, el egoísmo_ _encontró_ _un lugar bueno desde el principio, ventilado_ _,_ _cómodo pero solo para él, la mentira se escondió detrás del arco iris y la pasión y el deseo en el centro de dos volcanes._

 _En el momento que la locura estaba a punto de terminar su cuenta el amor todavía no había encontrado lugar para esconderse, pues todos estaban ya ocupados, hasta que encontró un rosal y cariñosamente decidió esconderse entre sus flores, la locura finalizo su cuenta y comenzó la búsqueda, obviamente la primera en aparecer fue la pereza._

 _La locura sintió vibrar a la pasión y al deseo en los volcanes, en un descuido encontró a la envidia y claro pudo deducir donde estaba el triunfo, al egoísmo no tuvo que buscarlo. Él solo salió disparado de su escondite que era en verdad un nido de avispas. De tanto caminar la locura sintió sed y al aproximarse a un lago descubrió a la belleza._

 _La duda fue más fácil de encontrar estaba sentada sobre un cerro sin decidir dónde esconderse y así iba encontrándolos a todos, al talento entre la hierba fresca, a la angustia en una cueva oscura, pero el amor no aparecía por ningún lugar, la locura lo busco detrás de cada árbol, debajo de cada roca del planeta y encima de las montañas._

 _Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida, encontró un rosal y comenzó a mover sus ramas con energía, entonces escuchó un grito doloroso, había herido al amor en los ojos con las espinas del rosal. La locura no sabía qué hacer para disculparse, lloró, rezó, imploró, pidió perdón y prometió ser su guía para siempre, es por eso que desde entonces el amor es ciego y la locura siempre lo acompaña"_

Aun no entiendo como termine involucrada en todo esto, es que ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento mi rotundo "No" Se convirtió en un sí. Mi cuerpo está temblando cual gelatina y no es precisamente por el frío congelante que se posa ahora mismo en mis huesos, creo que es porque las lapidas a medida que las voy leyendo se vuelven más terroríficas a medida que voy caminando, ¿Cómo diablos llegue aquí? ¿Cómo pude ceder ante esta locura? Porque simplemente es eso, ¡Una locura! Todo esto es por Lucy y su increíble habilidad para convencerme de hacer cosas estúpidas y también debo darle algo de crédito a Cana por ayudarla. Mi corazón creo que se ha detenido y mi mano ya no puede sostener el teléfono que me da luz para que pueda ver por donde voy caminando por lo aterrada que estoy.

— Juvia cree que puede vivir sin su alma gemela –Doy media vuelta y ¿En qué momento nos apartamos tanto de la salida? Agarro el collar de cruz de plata que encontré en la entrada del cementerio y aunque le puede pertenecer a un fantasma es lo más cercano a la luz que tengo en este momento, Lucy me hala del brazo y me obliga a seguirla mientras ya he empezado a derramar lágrimas de desesperación pura. — Yo si quiero conocer a mi amor verdadero, Juvia. Créeme que cuando lo conozcas me lo agradecerás.

Creo que hay millones de sentimientos pasando por mi débil cuerpo en estos momentos y ninguno es de agradecimiento, ya estoy preparada psicológicamente para que un demonio nos lleve al infierno por andar merodeando en su territorio, ¿Y si se mete en el cuerpo de alguna de las tres? He escuchado que los demonios poseen la alma más débil y viendo la cara de diversión de Cana por estar en un cementerio a casi la media noche y la determinación de Lucy por cumplir su objetivo creo que la única víctima vulnerable soy yo. Tuve una buena vida, corta pero linda. Ya estoy resignada contando además que debo tener un letrero luminiscente en mi espalda que atrae a todos los fantasmas y espíritus malignos "carne fresca".

Súbitamente escuchó un ruido y grito con todo el aire que tengo en los pulmones, Lucy salta encima de Cana y las dos caen al suelo mientras aprieto más contra mi pecho ese collar. Cierro los ojos con tanta fuerza que lo único que me queda es percibir mí alrededor con mi sentido del oído.

— Es solo un gato, Juvia. –Cana intenta atraparlo para acariciarlo y yo sólo pienso que es el mismo demonio.

— ¡Casi me matas del susto! –Me grita Lucy, pues seré la primera en morir si siguen con esto, quiero ir a casa. En estos momentos debería estar debajo de mis cobijas soñando cosas hermosas. Nuevamente me pregunto ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?

Tomo fuerzas y decidida quiero decirles que no haré este ritual lleno de magia que no conozco, ¿Qué cosa buena puede salir de un embrujo que tiene tierra de cementerio, nuestros cabellos y otras cosas desconocidas para mí que Cana tiene en su bolso? Exacto, absolutamente nada.

— Juvia ya lo pensó bien y… — Esta tierra es buena, creo que acá haremos el hechizo. –Lucy me toma de la mano y las tres hacemos un triángulo con nuestras posiciones, en ese mismo instante comienzo a comerme los dedos pues las uñas me han desaparecido por completo de la ansiedad que siento. Esta es la primera vez que hago algo así y creo firmemente que será la última en toda mi vida, esperando que salga con vida de aquí.

— Ahora quiero que piensen detenidamente en lo que hoy les salió en las cartas –Habla Cana muy sería y creo que esta no es la primera vez que viene a este lugar, conoce el camino como la palma de su mano y bueno ¿Cómo pensar en eso si estoy concentrada en que ningún fantasma aparezca y no nos asesine cruelmente por esto?

— Repitan conmigo, _"Si te encuentro alma gemela te pido que me des una señal y que en ese mismo instante sepas que soy para ti, ninguna mujer interferirá entre nosotros porque ambos somos el complemento perfecto, soy... digan su nombre... tuya así como tú eres mío." –_ No recuerdo si quiera la tercera palabra de la frase que dijo Cana y no repito nada, Lucy me observa y frunce el ceño haciéndome un gesto con los ojos para que ponga atención y repita al pie de la letra. De un momento a otro un ventarrón se hace presente y es tan fuerte que el ruido que hace es como si fuera el lamento de una mujer, aprieto mis labios para no llorar como una gallina cobarde y niego con la cabeza cuando extraños sonidos suenan por todo el lugar.

— Cana, Juvia no quiere hacerle brujería a su amor verdadero.

— No te preocupes, Juvia, no es magia negra. Sólo nos estamos asegurando que se conozcan, el resto dependerá enteramente de ustedes. –De cierta manera eso no me tranquiliza debe ser porque estoy en un cementerio a la mitad de la noche en una infinita oscuridad.

— Juvia no puede con esto, lo siente chicas. Mejor Juvia deja que su amor verdadero la encuentre o si nunca lo hace a ella no le importa. –Me levanto y Lucy me implora con su cara de cachorro que me quede, ¿Qué le pasa a esta rubia? Yo estoy a punto de mojar mis pantis no quiero estar más en este lugar y ella parece ni siquiera estar asustada.

— ¿Recuerdas por qué estamos en este lugar? -Suspiro profundo y las imágenes de esta mañana pasan por mi mente, hasta puedo escuchar claramente la voz de Cana en mis oídos y la reacción alocada de Lucy rompiéndome los tímpanos.

— _Escuche que Polyusica está enferma y no va a venir a clase, ¿Quieren que les lea las cartas para pasar el tiempo?_

— _Sabes que Juvia no cree en las...— ¡Claro que sí Cana! quiero saber cómo me irá en la fiesta de mañana ¿Conoceré a alguien que valga la pena? –Lucy me interrumpe abruptamente y me agarra la mano para halarme y llevarme cerca del pupitre de Cana. Estoy segura que si Lucy no fuera mi mejor amiga ya la hubiera matado y hubiera ocultado su cuerpo donde nunca jamás puedan encontrarlo, es verdaderamente desesperante como ella sola pero comprensiva y linda como ninguna._

— _Ya Juvia, quita esa cara ¿Qué tal que mañana el amor de tu vida vaya a la fiesta de Fairy y se enamore de otra chica por que no te encuentra allí? –Y ahí está esa castaña de Cana, aunque tiene una adicción por el alcohol y las fiestas es una gran mujer y amiga. Por todos los medio posibles está tratando que vaya a esa fiesta de disfraces en el bar más importante de la ciudad "Fairy Tail"y claramente no quiero ir a ningún lado, no lo logrará así me hable de mi futuro esposo._

— _Lo más posible es que el amor de la vida de Juvia este en su casa tranquilamente pasando un buen rato, no en una tonta fiesta de Halloween. –Es lo más obvio, si es mi alma gemela claramente odiaría las fiestas igual que yo._

— _Juv, aunque los hombres no lo quieran aceptar son igual que las mujeres, no van a ningún lado solos y puede que su mejor amigo este haciendo lo mismo que Lucy en estos momentos, está convenciendo a tu amor verdadero para que vaya a esa fiesta. Muy probablemente vaya obligado a ese bar y los dos podrán hablar de lo aburrido que es bailar y lo malos que son sus amigos por traerlos a ese tipo de lugares. Pero si no vas eso jamás sucederá y te tengo una forma de comprobarlo...con las cartas. –Pongo los ojos en blanco, no he tenido novio porque ningún hombre ha logrado captar toda mí atención y no tengo ningún afán en conseguir un hombre, soy de las que pienso que si algo es para ti llega en su debido momento sin forzarlo o apresurarse. Si hay un hombre que se interese en mi lo debe hacer por lo que soy, no tengo que cambiar y sentirme como una persona diferente a lo que siempre he sido, ni mucho menos recibir consejos de las cartas. No es que no crea en el destino pero no me gusta sugestionarme por este medio, si es mi alma gemela, mi otro lado del hilo, nos encontraremos donde sea así haya pasado mucho tiempo y sin ni una sola ayuda mágica de Cana._

— _Cana, es muy difícil conseguir a un caballero en estos tiempos, sabes que el mayor miedo de Juvia es ser lastimada y engañada, y si encuentra a un hombre medianamente decente no cree que tengan cosas en común. ¡El amor de la vida de Juvia no debe existir!_

— _Juvia, tu alma gemela no tiene que tener todo en común contigo. Eso es lo mejor de una pareja, que sean diferentes, imagínate un ser humano con los mismos pensamientos, ¡Serían una fotocopia! además eres una chica muy hermosa y aunque no quieras aceptarlo tienes a más de diez hombres perfectos detrás de ti._

— _Pero a Juvia no le gusta ninguno, ella no quiere un hombre perfecto, sólo un chico con el que se sienta cómoda y amada._

— _Pues tienes toda la razón en eso, el amor cuando aparece cumple todo lo que acabas de decir...pero ¿Estarías dispuesta a hacer una locura por tu alma gemela? –Las palabras se van de mi boca, no estaba preparada para esa pregunta sinceramente y es que ¿Qué estaría dispuesta a hacer para encontrar al hombre de mi vida? Creo que estoy más preocupada por la expresión en el rostro de Cana que por cualquier acción que pueda hacer yo. Esa cara solo significa una cosa, ¡Me va a obligar a hacer algo muy malo!_

— _No creo ser capaz de hacer locuras por nadie._

— _Vamos al baño, no me gusta leer las cartas con tantos espectadores –La Alberona agarra su mochila y nos dirigimos al baño, me doy por vencida. No pasará nada si me lee las cartas por un momento, lo peor que me puede decir es que no tengo otro lado del hilo y eso casi no me interesa._

— _Parte las cartas –tomo la baraja de la altura que me gusta y le doy los pedazos mientras Lucy ya se ha sentado en el lavamanos del baño de mujeres expectante de cualquier cosa que me pueda salir en las cartas. Cana empieza a destapar cartas y sus ojos se abren mostrando un extraño brillo que jamás había visto en toda mi vida en su mirada._

— _¡Ay Juvia! ¡Ay Juvia! –Empieza a saltar sin motivo alguno y me abraza, yo solo puedo quedarme como una estatua porque no entiendo que es lo que está sucediendo._

— _¿Qué sucede? –Lucy curiosa se baja rápidamente y le echa un vistazo a las cartas sobre el lavamanos, aunque no entiende absolutamente nada de los dibujos que muestran esos objetos sonríe y espera que Cana le diga la tan anhelada visión que pudo deducir por medio de la conexión que tiene con los astros._

— _Juvia te juro por mi padre Gildarts que en paz descansa y con el que a veces hablo por la Ouija que todo lo que te voy a decir es verdad. –Ahora la incertidumbre me invade y quiero saber rápidamente de que se trata esto, un momento ¿Dijo que hablaba con Gildarts-san por medio de esa tabla? ¿Qué clase de amigas tengo?_

— _¿Prometes que me vas a creer? –ladeo la cabeza y aunque soy algo escéptica con estas cosas algo me dice que dejo confiar y escuchar sus palabras._

— _Juvia te lo promete –Lucy me agarra la mano más emocionada que yo y abre la boca ligeramente para escuchar atentamente a Cana._

— _Acá dice que vas a conocer a un hombre que cambiara tu vida para siempre, esta carta que ves aquí es la del amor pero no es cualquier amor, Juvia. ¡Es el amor verdadero! –Es difícil creer eso y más en estos tiempos donde el amor ha sido remplazado por el sexo sin control, donde el romance ha sido sustituido por la monotonía y por acciones sin sentido._

— _¿Y cómo es él?_

— _¿Decías que no creías en las cartas? –Las dos dicen esa pregunta con ese tonito que me molesta pues indica que caí en sus redes de nuevo y estoy creyéndoles cada una de sus palabras._

— _Juvia solo les sigue el juego. –las dos ríen a carcajadas y después de que se burlaron lo suficiente de mí, Cana se detiene y mira las cartas. — No puedo saber exactamente su físico, mi poder aún no es tan grande pero según la imagen de esta carta parece tener la belleza de todo un dios griego. ¡Te sacaste la lotería, Juvia! –Nada puede ser tan perfecto, debe estar inventando todas estas cosas para que no me sienta mal por no tener novio._

— _No le digas a Juvia que lo conocerá en la fiesta de Halloween –Mi voz ha sonado terriblemente sarcástica y Cana me niega con la punta de su dedo índice._

— _Acá dice que te toparás con el hoy mismo pero no lo lograrás reconocer, y mañana también lo verás sin embargo en ese momento ni siquiera te acordarás de esta conversación, pero efectivamente se conocerán mañana durante la fiesta por eso no puedes faltar –Levanto la ceja incrédula y trato de no hacerme ilusiones._

— _Has planeado con anterioridad esto con Lucy, a Juvia no la puedes engañar._

— _Te lo juro por todo el alcohol del universo, Juvia. –Cana nunca jugaría con algo tan importante para ella, mi corazón se abre en dos y siento un gran apretujón en él, nunca había tenido que preocuparme por un chico, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo ser una joven que atraiga a un hombre, que lo haga reír y que se complazca con mi compañía. Creo que esta es una de mis fobias._

— _¡Tienes que ir a esa fiesta! –Lucy me mira acusadoramente mientras me señala. Estoy como en shock y abro los ojos grandemente._

— _Juvia no tiene disfraz._

— _Yo me encargo de eso –Cana me toca los pechos y grito tiernamente mientras las dos se ríen. — ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Cana?_

— _Solo me estaba asegurando que te alquile el disfraz correcto. Ya sabes se te ven grandes pero son gigantescas –Me tapo los pechos al sentir la mirada acusadora de ambas sobre mí._

— _Juvia no está segura de ir._

— _Te prometo que te cuidare en la fiesta y nos iremos a la hora que quieras._

— _¿Se lo juras a Juvia?_

— _Te lo juro por mi garrita pero ahora por favor léeme las cartas a mi Cana, ¿Yo también conoceré a mi amor verdadero? –Rápidamente recoge todas las cartas y yo no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me acaba de decir y mucho menos controlar a mi corazón que late desenfrenado, hubiera querido no saber nada de eso para que no fuera tan difícil relacionarme con mi amor verdadero. Todo esto es complicado pero realmente pensé que no había nadie para mi en todo el universo, me alegra saber que mi media naranja esta caminando directamente a mi y que nos conoceremos._

 _Lucy grita de la emoción y me abraza, no se porque tuvo esa reacción ya que estaba en la nube numero nueve._

— _Por fin voy a encantar a mi verdadero amor, Juvia. ¡Gracias al cielo! -¿Ella también? Creo que Cana bebió más de la cuenta está mañana pero le sonrió y la abrazo, sus logros también son los míos y pues ahora se supone que debemos compartir la felicidad._

— _Chicas todo lo que estoy diciendo es verdad pero hay un problema. -sabía que no todo podía ser color de rosa._

— _¿Cuál es el problema? –El rostro de Lucy cambió y no me gusta verla triste, aunque yo también estoy sintiendo el mismo sentimiento._

— _El destino es caprichoso y a veces hay unos ligeros cambios en el futuro, ustedes supieron sobre su amor verdadero y pueden cometer una estupidez alejando a su alma gemela de su lado._

— _¡Cana, Juvia te dijo que no quería saber sobre su amor!_

— _Si sabías esto ¿Por que nos leíste las cartas? –Lucy también se enoja y pone sus manos en la cintura._

— _Tenía curiosidad, sólo porque pasó esta mínima lectura de cartas no significa que necesariamente el futuro va a cambiar, pero para estar más seguras hay una manera de asegurar ese encuentro._

— _¿Y cuál es la manera? –Preguntamos al unísono las dos._

— _Debemos recitar unas cuantas palabras antes de que la media noche llegue._

— _¿Qué palabras?_

— _Las palabras son lo de menos, lo que creo que no les va a gustar es el lugar donde tenemos que decirlas._

— _¿Y cual es ese lugar?_

— _El cementerio._

— _Ni que Juvia estuviera loca._

Y ahora maldigo la poca fuerza de voluntad que tengo para decir que no. Entre más rápido diga esas palabras más rápido me iré de este tenebroso lugar. Respiró profundo y en la mitad de la frase veo una luz detrás de Cana y a un hombre horrible acercarse hacia nosotras, ¡Es el diablo! suelto la mano de Lucy y tartamudeo algunas palabras. — Co-co-corran –Señalo hacia la luz y corro por mi vida a la salida del cementerio. Tengo piernas largas y cuando era pequeña corría en maratones, trato de que mis ojos no vean a los lados y digo palabras al azar para que nada se aparezca en mi camino mientras me cubro la cabeza con la capota de la capa.

— Juvia jura que no vuelve a hacer esto nunca más si puede salir de acá –Lloro y me quitó el collar del cuello, lo tengo en mi palma en un acto de ansiedad y descontrol pues pienso que eso no me pertenece y que me pueden matar por eso, trepo por la puerta hasta saltar totalmente al otro lado, corro tratando de ver personas y cuando voy a llegar a una esquina donde hay gran tránsito siento que me agarran de la capa y me halan hacia atrás. ¡El espíritu maligno ha logrado alcanzarme!

— ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le hicieron? -¡Es un maldito fantasma! O eso es lo que mi cabeza troleadora quiere hacerme creer. Jaloneo para que me suelte y al final como no me logro librar le doy un golpe fuerte en el cachete a ese fantasma, aunque no pensé que los fantasmas tuvieran una mejilla tan dura, el collar se me cae de las manos y no tengo tiempo de recogerlo porque cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy al otro lado de la calle tomando un taxi.

Ni me acordaba de la dirección y agradezco que el conductor no me hubiera preguntado sobre lo que me pasa porque simplemente se hubiera reído en mi cara por lo que acababa de pasar, volteó a ver y veo a alguien con su mano en su mejilla mirando en dirección al taxi. Esta oscuro y no tengo una mínima idea de quien es pero me siento muy culpable por haberlo golpeado, es una persona ¿De dónde saque que era un fantasma?

 **Lucy a friends 4ever 11:59 pm:** ¿Dónde estás Juv?

 **Cana a friends 4ever 12:00 am** : Tonta, era el vigilante del cementerio. ¿Dónde diablos estas?

" _Juvia está en un taxi, irá a su casa. Cree que es suficiente para todos por hoy, ¿Van a conducir o le digo al taxista que las espere?"_

 _ **Lucy a friends 4ever 12:02 am:**_ _Ven acá Juv y nos vamos todas en el auto de Cana._

" _Juvia ya está aquí y la casa de ella es cerca, no se preocupen por Juvia"_

 _ **Cana a friends 4ever 12:03 am:**_ _Ok Juv, si el taxista se propasa contigo le das en las bolas, ya anote el número de la placa así que tranquila pero nos envías un mensaje cuando llegues a tu casa. Perdóname por hacerte venir acá tan repentinamente pero lo quería hacer por ti y no me di cuenta que no estabas preparada._

" _Tu sabes que no hay problema, somos amigas hasta el final. Por el amor verdadero se hacen locuras ¿No? Pues estos son efectos secundarios de lo que Juvia tiene que enfrentar por su amor. Descansen lindas"_

Y en el trayecto a mi casa no dejo de pensar que todo esto ha sido un cuento de hadas con unas cuantas escenas tenebrosas de Hollywood, pero Cana se ha equivocado, hoy no me he visto con mi amor verdadero.

Le pago el dinero de la carrera al taxista y subo a mi apartamento, cuando abro totalmente la puerta veo a Gajeel-kun en frente del computador haciendo trabajos para la universidad y se sorprende grandemente al verme en la casa.

— Gajeel-kun –Abrazo a mi primo cuando cierro la puerta tras de mi, es bueno ver a un hombre de carne y hueso de confianza y aunque le parece demasiado extraño que lo abrace se queda quieto unos momentos. — ¿Cómo te viniste hasta acá, mujer? Son las doce de la noche, ¡Sabes mejor que nadie que la ciudad es peligrosa y mucho más a esta hora! ¿No te ibas a quedar a dormir donde Lucy? ¿Se pelearon?

— No, solo que pasó algo muy extraño y es una historia muy larga de contar.

— Dime que la coneja y la bruja no están en la cárcel.

— ¿Por qué siempre piensas que las tres resultan en la cárcel? –Levanta la ceja y no puedo aguantar su sarcasmo, me rió cuando recuerdo el porqué de su reacción y niego con la cabeza, no volveré a pisar una celda en toda mi vida.

— Porque su segundo hogar es la cárcel.

— Pero Juvia ya está aquí ¿No te alegras?

— Lo único que me alegra es que la enana hubiera estado ocupada con sus trabajos de la universidad porque hubiera sido demasiado incomodo que hubieras llegado así de repente. –Abro los ojos inmediatamente, creo que entendí a qué se refería y estoy más que segura que no tenía que darme esa extra información.

— ¿Así que eso es lo que hacen cuando Juvia no está en casa?

— Es lo que hacen los novios, lo entenderás cuando consigas uno –Me sonrojo violentamente porque las palabras de Cana no salen de mi cabeza, puede ser mentira, no me puedo ilusionar pero aun así no puedo evitar que mi cuerpo reaccione involuntariamente ante la idea de tener un novio, un amor verdadero — Pero antes de que sepas lo que es el sexo primero te debe llevar al altar, ¿Entendiste mocosa?

— Eres un descarado por pedirle eso a Juvia sabiendo que eres un pésimo ejemplo.

— No me hagas tener una charla incomoda de sexo contigo, pero sabes mejor que nadie lo que siento por Levy. No quiero que ningún malparido juegue contigo, mujer.

— Sabes que Juvia no se dejará influenciar por nadie y aunque no cree llegar virgen al altar honrara el amor.

— Bien, ve a dormir. Tienes una pinta de haber ido al cementerio a invocar a un demonio.

— Ni te imaginas –Gajeel-kun abre sus ojos rojos y niega con la cabeza mientras claramente esboza una hermosa sonrisa.

— Eres una loca, Juvia.

— Ella lo sabe, descansa. Gajeel-kun –Entro en mi habitación y me alisto rápidamente para ir a la cama, respiro hondamente y sonrió imaginándome el posible físico de mi amor verdadero, estoy loca de eso soy consciente pero no es un delito soñar y eso es lo que hago en este momento. Antes de quedarme completamente dormida repito esas palabras que dijo Cana, francamente quiero conocerlo y no permitiría que por conocer sobre él en las cartas el destino cambie y nunca lo pueda conocer.

— Si te encuentro alma gemela, te pido que me des una señal y que en ese mismo instante sepas que soy para ti, ninguna mujer interferirá entre nosotros porque ambos somos el complemento perfecto _,_ Juvia es tuya así como tú eres de Juvia.

Todo esto es un desastre o bueno para mí lo es y es que a todas las personas de mi edad les encanta ir de fiesta, beber como si no hubiera mañana y hacer el ridículo para luego reírse de ellos mismos con las numerosas fotos que subieron a las redes sociales de ellos saliéndose de sus cinco sentidos.

Pero, para mí no es divertido, no sé porque piensan que es algo necesario para luego decir cuando sean viejos que vivieron la vida al máximo. Existen muchas maneras de vivir una vida loca y sin arrepentirse de nada, sin seguir los modelos que ordena esta sociedad, aunque para todo el mundo sea una aburrida y una asocial porque no comparto sus gustos. No digo que las fiestas sean malas pero el comportamiento de la mayoría de los seres es deplorable.

Todos los que piensan mal de mi se pueden ir al infierno, me basta con las personas que me quieren por lo que soy, con Gajeel, Levy, Cana y Lucy. Pero ahora precisamente por ellos estoy angustiada porque hoy voy a tener una noche loca de Halloween en el mejor bar de la ciudad, "Fairy Tail". ¡Ni siquiera me gusta el Halloween o el alcohol! ¡Ni siquiera se bailar! Haré el ridículo delante de toda la gente.

En estos momentos estoy sintiendo una extraña emoción por Cana, la amodio. ¿Y es que cómo se atreve a alquilarme este disfraz? ¡Por Mavis! Mi ojos no se despegan de ese traje que esta frente a mi y que me trajeron por correspondencia, creo que si me pongo eso me senriria como en una exhibición de carne y ese no es mi estilo, ni siquiera me dejo darle mi opinión acerca del traje.

No sé qué diablos hacer, acepte ir a la fiesta de disfraces pero no prometí que iría con esta mini falda, ¿Una enfermera? Es un disfraz demasiado trillado y lleno de estereotipos sexuales. Estoy más que segura de mi postura en estos momentos, no iré con ese insulto a la decencia así Lucy me pegue con su "látigo de estrellas". Me quitó el disfraz rápidamente y lo vuelvo a colgar en el gancho para esconderlo en mi closet. Ellas saben que odio ser exhibicionista pero conozco la razón por la que hicieron esto. " _Mi amor verdadero"._

No hay problema con esto, desde pequeña aprendí a cocer y estoy segura que puedo hacer un hermoso disfraz con el que me sienta segura y no uno con el que piense que me estoy vendiendo al mejor postor.

Bien, ¿Ahora qué disfraz puedo crear que me quede a la perfección y que no sea tan común?...Por mi mente pasan muchas imágenes sobre cual disfraz me quedaría más lindo y una brillante idea se me ocurre, mi cabello es azul ¿Qué tal un príncipe azul? Siempre me sentí sumamente atraída por las espadas y por lo valiente que eran los príncipes en las historias matando dragones y salvando damiselas, podría hacerme una hermosa capa, comprar una espada, una corona y mirar un tutorial en Youtube para hacerme un buen maquillaje.

Tengo menos de doce horas para hacer la operación disfraz exitosamente antes de que llegue Lucy y me apresuro a buscar imágenes en internet para guiarme, finalmente encuentro el modelo que me gusta e imprimo la imagen, tomó mis medidas y las anoto en el papel del dibujo, me baño con algo de afán y debo aceptar que mi cabello está más hermoso que nunca hoy.

— Gracias destino –Pues no tengo el tiempo suficiente para ponerme a pelear con mi azulado y largo cabello, hacer millones de cosas como siempre para que deje de ser tan rebelde y me vea como un león hambriento. Me pongo un sencillo vestidito, mi chaqueta y rápidamente salgo de mi casa con la hoja de papel. No tengo inconvenientes en conseguir la tela para hacer el traje, de hecho consigo una muy buena y de una calidad excelente a un precio razonable. Decido en ese mismo instante que el pantalón color khaki que tengo en mi closet combina con mis botas largas y la capa que haré, entonces gano algo de tiempo porque no haré un pantalón. Además es un punto a mi favor que me horme tan bien en la parte de atrás y en las piernas. Seré el príncipe don trasero gigante.

Junto todos los paquetes de tela y accesorios que he comprado para mi perfecta creación y salgo directamente a la tienda de disfraces, ¡Todo es una locura! Hay gente de un lado a otro haciendo compras de emergencia y acabando con la única tienda de accesorios que hay en mí barrio.

Busco por los pasillos mi corona de príncipe pero me tropiezo con todas las personas y empiezo a desesperarme porque el tiempo para hacer el disfraz se me acaba, necesito darme prisa o no lo tendré listo para esta noche. No encuentro la corona por ninguna parte, hace bastante calor en la tienda y las voces de todas las personas empiezan a producirme un dolor de cabeza, no me agradan los lugares con muchas personas.

Empiezo a buscar por todas partes y estoy a punto de cruzar el borde de la desesperación, veo un ayudante de la tienda en una esquina algo atareado con muchas cosas en sus manos de unas jovencitas que acabaran con todos los accesorios de enfermera que existen. Siento un fresquito al rehusarme a usar ese disfraz tan cortico, no seré una copia más de esas chicas. Me acerco rápidamente y el me ve con ojos de cachorro. Sé que en su mente pide ayuda a gritos, todo lo que uno hace por un salario mínimo.

— Disculpe…hola, ¿Tienen coronas de príncipe?

— Las de princesa están a dos pasillos a mano derecha. ¿Ve ese gran letrero que dice Fairy Tales? Es ahí-¿Acaso esta sordo este joven, le pedí de príncipe no de princesa?

— ¿Y también están las de príncipe?

— No señorita, esas están a tres pasillos, ahí mismo en la sección "Fairy Tales", pero está mañana solo quedaba una. Estoy seguro que no hay más.

He perdido mucho tiempo buscando en la gigantesca tienda cuando ellos están acá para guiarlo a uno, doy unos cuantos pasos y al final del pasillo hay un brillo, es la piedra de la corona que refleja la luz. ¡Todavía queda una!, camino esquivando unas cuantas personas que están mirando unas orejas de gato, la adrenalina corre por mis venas y esta misión se ha vuelto una de vida o muerte. Corro casi empujando a las personas que no se quitan, estoy a unos cuantos metros y cuando al fin estiro mis manos para tomarla entre mis manos siento que choco con otra mano.

Ambas manos agarramos la corona con fuerza porque es la única que queda en la tienda. Llevo la mirada a la persona que me quiere quitar la corona y descubro que es un muchacho pero no me quedo congelada por cortesía, sino porque ese pelinegro tiene los ojos más sorprendentes que puede tener un ser humano sobre esta tierra. Son azules, de eso estoy segura pero su color es tan claro que hace que se vean grises, nunca, unos ojos así me habían cautivado. Su mejilla tiene un morado pero ni aún así le hace sombra a ese perfecto color de su piel.

— Las coronas de princesa están en el pasillo de la izquierda –Su voz es varonil y el resto de las facciones de su rostro son perfectas pero no puedo detallarlas a la perfección porque la vergüenza me hace bajar la mirada.

— No, ella está buscando una corona de príncipe –Aprieto más la corona y el ladea su cabeza, no me agrada que un hombre me vea tan directamente y más porque hay un chico con cabello rosa igual de guapo a él a su lado.

— ¿Es para tu novio? –La pregunta esta algo fuera del lugar pero levanto el rostro y le niego con la cabeza. — Ella no tiene novio -El asiente ligeramente y mueve los ojos rápidamente pero me doy cuenta que me esta inspeccionando.

— La forma en la que hablas es algo inusual, pero me gusta. –Paso saliva y mi corazón vuelve a tomar un ritmo normal cuando lo veo llevar sus manos al bolsillo y tomar una pose en la que se ve relajado.

— Creo que tú tomaste la corona un milisegundo más rápido que yo. –Un enorme y ruidoso ¿Qué? Sale de la boca de su acompañante y lo mira acusadoramente — Gray, hemos recorrido más de cuatro tiendas de disfraces tratando de conseguir una maldita corona y cuando al fin encontramos una se la das a una chica que ni siquiera sé para que la va a usar. -¿Gray? Que nombre más inusual, como sus ojos.

— Usted llego primero, tómela –Se la entrego y él pone las manos en su pecho protegiéndose y dándome a entender que no la va a recibir.

— Estoy seguro que tú la tomaste primero. -Se rasca su nariz como un joven descomplicado.

— Por favor tómela, ha caminado mucho más buscándola. Usted se la merece. –Se queda largos segundos en su posición y no me la recibe.

— ¡Toma la maldita corona! No quiero caminar más, ¿Qué diablos te sucede? –Grita exasperado su acompañante.

— Solo intento ser caballero con la señorita, creo que deberías aprender más modales, Natsu.

— Pero…— Pero nada, si no te la llevas me sentiré profundamente ofendido. –Es difícil encontrar personas así, hubiera sido otro me arranca la mano para llevarse la corona. Yo sonrió y él sube un poco el grado de la línea recta que hace la unión de sus labios, el intento de sonrisa ladeada es una hermosa expresión.

— Enserio le da vergüenza, por favor llévesela usted.

— ¡Hey! –Uno de los empleados lleva su atención al joven y se acerca a nosotros.

— ¿Por favor, le registra esta corona a la señorita? Lo que sucede es que no quiere llevársela porque es la última que queda y se siente mal llevándosela. Yo no la necesito, así que diga lo que le diga se la va a llevar. ¿Entendió?

— Con mucho gusto, sígame señorita. –Lo veo y me da la espalda, comienza a caminar a la salida y su amigo me mira. Ni siquiera dijo adiós, fue un hermoso gesto pero nunca lo volveré a ver para podérselo agradecer. Reviso mi reloj y corro detrás del empleado para que pueda salir rápido de ese lugar.

Olvido lo que sucedió en la tarde mientras afanadamente trato de terminar el vestido, me lo mido nuevamente para hacerle una prueba final y me veo al espejo.

Perfecto, el disfraz quedo excelente y me siento muy cómoda con el traje. Entró rápidamente en el baño y me maquillo ligeramente. Acomodó mis onditas y escucho el timbre, me preparo para la tercera guerra mundial y abro la puerta.

—¿¡Que hiciste con el disfraz que te alquile!? –Una maga con una falda súper cortica llega acompañada de una gata sexy, creo que desentono a kilómetros de distancia.

— Gajeel-kun no le dejo a Juvia ponérselo.

— No me metas en esto, mujer. Pero no la iba a dejar salir así, ¿no se ve hermosa así tapadita? –Gajeel-kun sale de su habitación más horrible de lo normal y Levy sale vestida con un lindo vestido amarillo, son la Bella y la bestia.

— No llamarás la atención de tu amor verdadero si vas vestida así –Lucy me susurra en el odio y no le contesto nada, el debe fijarse en mi por lo que soy. Tomó mi espada y la pongo en mi cadera y les ofrezco la mano a las dos como toda una caballera.

— Vámonos señoritas.

— Por cierto, te ves hermosa, Juvia –Levy me sonríe y ya se porque me agrada tanto esta mujer.

— Gracias, Levy, tu te ves muy Bella. –Todos sonríen con mi chiste y salimos del edificio.

En el trayecto Lucy no deja de hablar de su alma gemela, yo sólo miro por la ventana pensando en que nada de lo que dijo Cana se volvió realidad. Cuando me pierdo en mis pensamientos siento que me halan y hemos llegado, el luminiscente logo de un hada brillando como si votara de sus alas polvillo es lo que más se ve en el frente del bar.

Es un lugar muy bonito pero hay mucha gente y eso no me gusta, nos dan una gran mesa, Lucy se esmeró haciendo la reservación. De una vez nos traen las bebidas y bebo de a poco pues tengo la resistencia de un pollo y se que me voy a emborrachar rápidamente.

— ¿Están listos para enloquecerse? –La luz se apaga y todos gritan que si mientras que yo digo que no. Lucy me levanta y empezamos a bailar, afortunadamente es baile libre y no tengo que ser una experta para moverme bien y lo mejor es que bailo sola a un lado del círculo. Gajeel y Levy desaparecen sin que yo lo note y después de unos minutos la música cambia y es necesario bailar con pareja. ¡Diablos! Mis amigas no tardan en conseguirse una pareja y Lucy me empuja encima de un hombre disfrazado de diablo.

— Hola hermosa, me llamo Bora –Empieza a bailar como si estuviera endemoniado y no puedo seguirle el ritmo, todo es un desastre, no quiero seguir haciendo el ridículo pero la canción es eternamente larga. Él empieza a hacer caras y no me gusta que este tan cerca de mi, cuando siento su mano en mi cola lo retiro y lo enfrento algo asustada.

— Bailas horrible y tras del echo eres una rígida.

— ¡Imbécil! –Salgo corriendo al baño sintiéndome de lo peor, por esto no me gustan este tipo de reuniones. Voy al baño y cuando llego me siento en la silla, no acepto la invitación de nadie a bailar y me inventó cualquier excusa. No volver a hacer el ridículo de nuevo, me siento como un pez fuera del agua, incómoda y fuera del lugar. ¿Por qué acepte venir acá? Lucy me pregunta que me pasa y le contesto que estoy enferma, se sienta a mi lado y esta sudada, feliz y tiene una fila de hombre esperando por ella.

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? -¿Cómo le voy a arruinar la diversión a mis mejores amigas? Le niego con la cabeza tratando de no sentirme mal y ella se levanta y acepta la invitación a bailar de un peli rosado con máscara.

— En unos minutos nos iremos linda, no me gusta verte enferma.

Me siento derecha y pido otro vaso de te, se demora en llegar y me levantó para irme al carro pero antes de poder hacerlo escucho una voz.

— Sabia que esta corona te luciría mejor a ti que a mí –Me sorprende cuando la música se detiene para el cambio de otra canción y veo al joven de la tienda de disfraces y accesorios de esta tarde acariciando mí corona como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba aquí, en el mismo lugar a unos cuantos metros de mi mesa.

— Gracias, ella no la hubiera tenido si no hubiera sido por usted...Lindo traje –Su disfraz es de un príncipe y creo que es una idea demasiada graciosa porque nuestro disfraz es muy parecido y genial. Digo, en un hombre es natural quererse disfrazar de príncipe pero es gracioso que los dos estemos usando prácticamente los mismos colores, la espada en nuestra cadera izquierda y el cabello suelto y algo alborotado. El destino debe estar jugando conmigo, yo quería que mi disfraz fuera único y original, pero creo que tenemos pensamientos parecidos. Sin duda él es el mejor príncipe en esta fiesta, el más elegante y guapo de todos. Extrañamente no me siento nerviosa, su presencia es la única que me ha parecido agradable en toda la noche y ni yo misma me entiendo. Siempre me pongo a tartamudear cuando tengo un chico lindo cerca pero ahora le señalo la silla y recibo él te de limón que tiene en su mano para mí.

— No fue nada y gracias por el cumplido… -Levanta su ceja y ladea su cabeza. Quiere saber mi nombre y sigo sin estar nerviosa o incomoda.

— Juvia Loxar del reino de Phantom –Me levanto hago una ridícula reverencia de príncipe y él sonríe con la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo que no he visto jamás.

— Gray Fullbuster de Iceland, pero tengo varios sobrenombres, entre ellos Charming, príncipe gris, aguafiestas, sin ritmo en sus piernas, odia música de baile, asocial –Sonrió sinceramente y puedo jurar que sus ojos acaban de brillar como si fuera magia.

— Juvia debe deducir que esta aburrido, príncipe gris.

— Entre príncipes nos entendemos ¿No es así, príncipe azul?

— Si lo trajeron obligado a este lugar creo que los dos se entenderían a la perfección.

— Entonces creo que somos almas gemelas. –Mi corazón se detiene y el ríe, para Gray es una broma pero esto es más que eso, las palabras de Cana retumban en mi interior como si fuera una grabación, se vuelven a reproducir al pie de la letra pero hay algo que no concuerda en todo esto. Si él fuera el amor de mi vida nos hubiéramos visto ayer, fue lo que predijo Cana. Así que saco esas locas ideas de mi cabeza.

— Logró conseguir la corona, ¿Tuvo que caminar mucho, Gray-san?

— No seas tan formal, Juvia. Puedes tutearme. –Le da un sorbo a su té y yo pruebo el que me trajo a mi.

— ¿Donde conseguiste la corona? –Sonríe con mis palabras y se rasca la nuca suavemente.

— Tuve que caminar por una calle por la cual nunca había pasado y por una que jamás volveré a pisar.

— Juvia lo siente, enserio debió haberle recibido la corona cuando Juvia se lo pidió.

— No me arrepiento de nada, creo que fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar, no hubiera permitido que tu pasaras por ahí, no era lugar para un príncipe azul.

— Pero Juvia es un príncipe azul valiente.

— No lo dudo –Siento un golpe por detrás y mi té se derrama por toda la mesa, cuando volteo a ver una chica completamente borracha ha caído al suelo y agradezco que no sea Cana ni Lucy.

— ¿Estas bien? –Esa frase y ese tono de voz estoy segura de haberla escuchado antes. Gray me revisa por todos lados asegurandose de que este bien y por último mira mi ropa.

— Menos mal no te mancharon de té.

— La elegancia es lo esencial, Príncipe Gray.

— Ven y vamos a la barra, allá no suena tan fuerte la música y podemos hablar –Asiento demostrándole que estoy de acuerdo, me toma del antebrazo y me guía a una de las sillas de la barra.

— Dos tés helados por favor –El barman lo mira algo extrañado y una pequeña risita boba se apodera de mi.

— ¿Acaso un hombre de dieciocho años no puede odiar el alcohol por hacerle daño al organismo? –Tenemos dos años de diferencia pero ambos coincidimos en que el trago es malo, las fiestas aburridas y somos un desastre en el baile.

— Pobre mujer –Digo mirando a la mujer que aún no se levanta del suelo, está tan borracha que empieza a decir tontadas, una de sus amigas esta tomando fotos y siempre es lo mismo con ese tipo de mujeres.

— Creen que se ven geniales en ese estado –El pelinegro niega con la cabeza y me mira —Lo más hermoso de una chica es que sea linda, divertida, con un hermoso y suave cabello –Sus ojos se desvían a mi cabello — de su casa, que se de su lugar y que **no publique fotos estúpidas en sus redes sociales** –Hablamos al tiempo esa última frase y ambos rompemos en risa, nuestras carcajadas se escuchan por todo el lugar y el empleado nos trae las bebidas.

— Pues Juvia cumple con muchas de esas características, ella está segura que se llevarán muy bien.

— Esto me agrada, esta haciendo calor ¿No te parece? –Desabotona los tres botones superiores de su camiseta y no puedo evitar mirarlo. Mis pulmones, páncreas, estómago, intestinos, sangre y mi corazón se detienen. Gray esta usando el collar que encontré ayer en el cementerio y que perdí cuando estaba peleando con el hombre fantasma. Su mejilla tiene un morado y esto no puede estar pasando.

— ¿De dónde sacó ese collar? –Se agarra la cruz, la ve por un segundo y luego me ve — ¿Esta?

— Si.

— Siempre lo he tenido.

— Ayer Juvia lo encontró y nuevamente lo volvió a perder, pero deben haber muchos collares igual a ese, olvida lo que ella te dijo.

— ¡Eres la del cementerio! –Cierro lo ojos avergonzada y el se ríe.

— ¿Que hacías a esa hora en ese lugar?

— Cana dijo que el amor...y las palabras...ella la convenció...pero no estaban...-No encuentro palabras para explicarle, estoy tan avergonzada. El esta tratando de entender lo que digo y se que no se lo puedo explicar.

— ¿Haces magia o brujería?

— ¡No! Sólo es que Cana dijo que podía no conocerse con alguien y sólo se aseguraba de que sucediera, no le estaban haciendo nada malo a nadie y ella pensó que tu eras un fantasma por eso te golpeó. Juvia te lo jura. ¿Le crees? Por favor no pienses mal de ella.

— Unos ojos así jamás me mentirían. Y bien ¿Conociste a esa persona? –Pasó saliva y siento que me sonrojó.

— ¿Has escuchado que el amor es ciego y que **la locura lo acompaña... –** Termina la frase conmigo y luego sonríe como si no le importará.

— Ayer era el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre adoptiva, este collar es el único recuerdo que tengo de mis verdaderos padres y lo perdí en el cementerio. Cuando me di cuenta que lo había perdido ya era de noche, casi media noche y le pedí a Ur que mandará un ángel que me lo devolviera. Gracias Juvia.

— Pero Juvia te golpeó –Suspira profundo y toma otro sorbo de te.

— El golpe desaparece pero esto lo tendré con mucho más cuidado para que no desaparezca. –Recarga sus brazos en la barra y me doy cuenta que se ha soltado por completo, esta cómodo conmigo así como yo lo estoy con él.

— ¡Y llego el momento más anhelado de la noche! ¡Los premios a los mejores disfraces! –El animador habla captando toda nuestra atención y veo que Lucy me está buscando por cada mesa algo angustiada.

— En nuestra primera categoría, los príncipes.

— Juvia va a avisarle a su amiga que esta contigo ¿Si?

—Está bien, no tardes. –Una luz enceguecedora nos alumbra antes de que pueda levantarme y de repente todos los presentes están observandonos mientras el animador camina hacia nosotros.

— Nuestro primeros nominados son estos tortolitos, la pareja de príncipes, ¿El amor no es hermoso? ¡Se vistieron igual! ¿Cuanto llevan juntos, cariño?

— No, nosotros no somos...-Gray me agarra de la mano totalmente paniqueado y me susurra en el oído "sálvame, no me gusta la atención"

— Ya somos dos –No me suelto de su mano, caminamos a la pequeña tarima y entrecierro los ojos por la brillante luz. Suben todos los príncipes y veo que soy la única mujer en el concurso, perfecto ahora llamare el doble la atención.

— ¡Juvia! –Busco a la persona que dijo esa frase y es Lucy diciendo millones de palabras que no entiendo, frunzo el ceño queriéndole decir que no entiendo absolutamente nadade lo que dice desde donde estoy y me señala un lugar, cuando bajo la mirada veo la unión entre nuestras manos y cuando subo la mirada veo a un príncipe congelado sin siquiera parpadear. Ya entiendo porque me dijo que era de Iceland y sonrío.

— Es el nuevo amigo de Juvia, esta algo asustado –Pronuncio lento con una buena gesticulación para que Lucy entienda y luego veo que señalan a un príncipe y algunos empiezan a aplaudir. ¡Me perdí las reglas del concurso!

La mecánica es la misma con todos los participantes, el ganador se decidirá por medio de los asistentes y entre más ruido hagan por cada persona mucho mejor. Veo que el animador está a punto de llegar a nosotros, verifico mi aspecto y luego lo veo a él, su corona está chueca y de lo asustado esta algo agachado. Lo suelto y me mira sorprendido, le acomodo la corona y sus ojos grises no se despegan de mi rostro, levantó su mentón con mi dedo índice, le sonrió y el me acaricia la mejilla en gesto de agradecimiento, escucho un sonoro "awww" y toda la atención vuelve a estar puesta en nosotros.

— Vamos por ese ruido de esta belleza de príncipe –La gente hace mucho ruido, más que con los anteriores y me asusto y tomó nuevamente la mano de Gray.

— Parece que ya vamos teniendo nuestro ganador, ahora por el príncipe que acompaña a la hermosa señorita –Es difícil decir quien de los dos gano ya que el ruido por ambos parece ser igual.

— Le damos gracias a los demás participantes pero nos quedamos con los tortolitos. –Los demás príncipes se bajan y en la tarima ahora sólo estamos Gray, el animador y yo.

— Desafortunadamente sólo podemos darle el premio a uno de los dos y será todo lo que pueda consumir en alcohol por esta noche –ambos nos desanimamos con el premio y es más porque odiamos el alcohol.

— Escuchemos la histeria por el príncipe azul –Lucy y Cana son las más escandalosas y me siento algo avergonzada.

— Ahora por este apuesto príncipe. –Siento que vuelve a ver un empate y es porque Gray es muy apuesto y las chicas literal gritan por él.

— Con un nuevo empate el ganador será escogido por los organizadores de la fiesta.

— Juvia obviamente debe ganar, es hermosa apuesta y original no como los hombres simplones. –Trato de hacerle señas a Lucy con mis manos para que no siga diciendo barbaridades pero es inútil, pasa lo que más temo, los hombres se van contra ella y se convierte en una pelea de género.

— Pues las mujeres sólo sirven para lavar trastes no para ser originales –El hombre que bailo conmigo se entromete y muchas más frases defensivas, ofensivas, agresivas, hirientes y fuera del lugar salen de todos los presentes. El pobre animador sólo quiere callar a la turba furiosa y yo lo único que quiero es bajarme de este escenario y decirles que no me importa ganar.

— ¡Esto es un desastre!...–Susurra algo fastidiado Gray. — Para mi se pueden meter su premio por el trasero –Me tapó la boca como si me hubiera indignado su comentario pero sólo estoy jugando y el lo sabe — Principe Gray ¿Dónde están sus modales? –Una silla sale volando en dirección a Lucy y un peli rosado se pone en medio para que no le haga daño, la fiesta se ha vuelto un verdadero campo de batalla.

— Creo que los he dejado en el castillo, pero traje mi estómago y estoy hambriento ¿Quieres una hamburguesa?

— Juvia ama las hamburguesas –Me ayuda a salir del lugar y ambos vamos a un delicioso lugar donde no hay tanta gente y en el cual me siento bien.

.

.

.

Nuevamente no se como diablos estoy metida en esto, definitivamente Gray entiende a la perfección el concepto de vivir la vida al máximo pero no estoy menos asustada que esa noche hace un año en el cementerio.

Estoy agarrada de su mano y creo que le romperé todos los huesos, no es la primera vez que hacemos esto pero de todos modos no se deja de de sentir nervios antes de.

— ¿Lista? –Le niego con la cabeza y el sonríe.

— ¿Listos? ¡Es hora! –el instructor nos indica que ya debemos hacerlo, antes de saltar y aunque la avioneta hace demasiado ruido escucho perfectamente la voz de Gray, es demasiado tarde para pensar en lo que me ha dicho porque el vacío y yo prácticamente flotando en el cielo se roba toda la atención.

Gray suelta mi mano y empieza a hacer volteretas en el aire, mientras trato de alcanzarlo como si estuviera nadando por el cielo azul.

Después de dar muchos botes, cuando logró alcanzarlo toma nuevamente mi mano y me empuja para que pueda alcanzar mi otro brazo. Me aseguro de que pueda leer mis labios y trato de hablar aunque la presión me lo impida.

— Si, Juvia quiere ser tu novia –Sonríe y se acerca tanto a mi que nuestros labios se rozan efímeros segundos, ahora entiendo porque dicen que un beso se siente como flotar en el aire, eso es lo que estamos haciendo ahora mismo.

— Me gustas mucho. –Me siento tan libre como un pájaro que ahora todo me parece tan irreal, amo a ese hombre con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y nunca me arrepentiré de haber hecho locuras para conocerlo. Se aleja de mi tanto como para que nuestros paracaídas no se enreden y cuando me hace una seña ambos halamos el cordón.

Bajamos lentamente y ambos tenemos un buen aterrizaje, me quitó el equipo y salgo corriendo a su lado, lo sorprende que lo bese tan repentinamente pero aguante un año entero para poder hacerlo, desde ese día en la fiesta supe que era mi amor verdadero y jamás lo dejare escapar.

Definitivamente el amor es ciego y la locura lo acompaña.

* * *

 _Bueno hermosuras hasta aquí mi especial de Halloween, espero sus reviews porque me tienen algo abandonada con lo que respecta a reviews. Si te gustó puedes darle clic y ponerlo en favoritos, si te guste y es la primera vez que me les te invito a leer mis demás historias y por que no ponerme en favoritos. Si no te da pereza y quieres decirle los ir te pareció por favor déjame un review. Amo los reviews, espero que este día la pasen genial. Los amo a todos, Bye._


End file.
